Escape
by love-bracelet123
Summary: ok, this is my friends first story, its kind of a twist on resident evil with people he knows and places he knows. i suk at summaries, so just enjoy! XD


This is my friends first finished story, and he tells me to tell you that if you flame me/him he will personally hunt you down and kill you, so please, if you are interested in your lives, creative critisizm, just no flames. thankies! XD;;

Escape

As I remember the details of the past 24 hours one can only pray to escape from life under tyrants who only wish for war to happen and decide to not deal with the reactions of the decision. I hope that the people who had escaped the city with me remember the horror and death of Prince George.

It was a cold, raining October morning when I awoke, it was seven thirty and I had to meet Jessica at eight so it was going to be a rough morning

" Good morning" mom said as I was leaving my room to get ready to meet Jessica.

"Alright I'm off see you after school, have a good day" and with that I ran out the door to hurry off to the corner.

"You're late Gary!" Jessica exclaimed

"Sorry" I replied, "I overslept" I finished in a huff

" Next time I'm going straight to school without you" little did we know there would be no next, meanwhile while we were walking to school I could have sworn I saw an old man try to attack a little girl no older than seven.

Finally we made it to school but when we got there I had a feeling as if something was going to go wrong today maybe even in the first block.

"Take it easy today Jess I have a bad feeling" I said with a worry in my voice and with that we headed off to our separate classes and little did we know that our day would be a fight for our life.

Earlier that morning while nobody was aware that a secret group of agents that work for the umbrella coperation were planning on opening up the research and viral testing factory or commonly known as the Hive.

"Open the door sergeant!" said an operative worker

"Yes sir" he replied not knowing this would be the last mistake of his life he had a sudden feeling that he needed to leave or get as far away from here as possible so as the door was opening and the other members of the group were distracted he silently slipped away running up the shaft to inform the head of the umbrella cooperation that the mission had gone array.

"Alpha team move forward," said the commander. As the team of three moved forward they heard little noises that resembled gurgling noises when all of the sudden they had been killed by a pack of infected workers and the creatures had moved onto the other members of the team sparring no one in there movement to the surface and the town of unexpecting people who were bound to end up dead if not become a zombie.

Later that morning a large convoy of black vans had entered the city to find the important people on evacuation, the first van had turned down Ewen Avenue to pick up Elaine Wingfield and Percy Bowen; the second van had turned down Harper to Harwin Elementary to pick up my sister and get her out of the city; the third van drove up to Fred J Punko and Associates to pick up my father from work; the fourth van pulled up at Duchess Park Secondary School to pick me up and get me out of the city.

"Gary you need to come with us there was an accident and your mother needs you out of the city for a few days" said one of the suites.

"Not without my friends there are only 7 and I need to get them out with me!" I had said with a firm tone "Or I will have your jobs!" I had said threateningly

"Okay you better be ready in fifteen minutes or else," they said in unison.

In six minutes I had gathered my friends and we were heading on our way to the Vanderhoof residence that would keep watch over the family while the other vans had already completed there objective and were successfully out of the city in the safe point.

And with that the van my friends and me were in had been struck by another vehicle and thrown down into a ditch on the college heights exit.

In the head office that my mom had she was on the verge of tears as she heard that convoy had lost contact with my vehicle and had no clue where it was.

Chapter 2

It was just about dark when my friends and I awoke from the car crash and my head was killing me like hell when we looked around we had all stopped dead in our tracks as we saw most of the city in flames and the dead bodies of our friends, families and fellow citizens walking around killing.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked and got a few muffled replies signaling everyone was alive and well

Just as I sated that a group of zombies came out of the bushes and bite Jaycee on the arm.

"HELP ME!" she screamed waving her arms around like a maniac finally breaking loose she started to run and the rest of us followed suite.

As we were running I said to Jaycee "I have a cure for that bite if we hurry and get to the school I can inject you with if we hurry" and while we were running Travis had hijacked a truck and drove us to the school

While we were in the truck I had injected Jaycee with the anti-virus and told them that these creatures were bio-weapons created by the umbrella cooperation for war in the Middle East.

As we got to the school we had noticed that the teachers cars were still there and many were crashed but had no dead bodies in them.

"Guys where are the bodies of the teachers in the cars?" I said with worry in my voice

"I don't know!" Jaycee had said just as the bodies of the teachers had appeared and started to chase us into the school.

Finally arriving in the school we had decided to go hide in the library because there was only one entrance to the entire section of that part of the school.

"What are we going to do?" Nicole had asked

" There is a vending machine in the cafeteria!" I told her and warned her not to stop once you get in there, break into the machine grab what you can and get back here at once.

As Nicole walked towards the cafeteria she had heard footsteps and groaning signaling that zombies were approaching and that she needed to hurry and get there fast.

She had almost reached her destination when a group of zombies had appeared out of nowhere and started to chase her down the hall and back the stairs, when she reached the stairs more of the undead teachers and students were at the top climbing down to get her in a split second of turning she had slipped on some blood and fell over the railing and died on impact.

That was the end of Nichole's journey with us and we had all heard the screaming of a girl I had decided to go see what had happened and when I got there Nicole was sprawled out on the dead from a broken neck.

Chapter 3

Why had this all happened was the only question on my mothers mind. It had been 5 hours since she had heard from the S.T.A.R.S team and what they had told her was not good.

" Excuse me Erin, are you busy?" Colleen had asked as she entered my mother's office

"No, I'm not busy just worried!" she had said in a forced calm kind of voice.

"Are they alright?"

"Team leaders have said they saw them running to the school so that was where they were heading!" Erin had replied

"Just promise me they will get out alright!" Colleen said leaving the office slowly

"I promise you, Gary should know what to do he's trained in self defense!" My mom said proudly as she left the office with Colleen to get something to eat.

Meanwhile my friends and I had walked out of the school finding it troubling to stay there and await death it was just something I could not do I had to be active!

"Gary" Jared called out

"Yup what is it?" I replied fast

"We're being followed by someone!" he said in a hushed panic

Turning around to see what was following us it was just a puppy that had been abandoned during the evacuation of the city.

Upon further investigation of the puppy he had no tags or collar so we decided to keep him from his fate of dying in the explosion later this morning right at sunrise.

"What will we call him?" Jaycee asked

"Lets call him Dart," I had suggested because of how fast he had followed us. Everyone had agreed but before we could get him safely inside the backpack the rumbling of thunder had started crackling in the distance.

"We had better get inside somewhere!" Travis had said just as more of those freaky undead people had come up and started to bite him.

"Travis, no!" I yelled and pulled out a shotgun and started shooting the creatures in the head.

"Thanks for saving me." Travis replied after the attack had ended.

"No problem, hold still while I inject you with the anti-virus!" I said in a hurry trying to finish up my work before more of those creatures came back.

Chapter 4

I had been thinking where we should go where to head when it hit me we should go to the police station; if the station had a helicopter pad we could use it to escape and possibly decide if we should confront the head of the hive project!

In a brash discussion with my friends explaining our little predicament we had motioned to go to the police station and use a radio to contact for help. As we were preparing to leave the little shack there came a low growling in the distance, checking to see if it was Dart, when a dog darted out from behind a mail box before we had let our breathe go we had seen that this dog was dead.

" I think that I shall go this way downtown!" Cassie had said right before the dog jumped up and pulled her towards the mailbox away from to finish her off.

"Cassie, no!" Jessica screamed.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for here after all I know what is like to lose friends and family to these creatures last time I had an encounter I barely made it out unharmed.

"We can't help her anyway she's dead!" I said trying to get her to come with me to safety

"I can't" she replied with a wail

"I wont lose you!''

"But!"

"Please!" I said with a soft tone of voice.

I couldn't tell her that if she stayed she'd be ripped to shreds by the undead dogs and that was something I didn't want to see really who would want to see that anyway!

After running passed the dogs we stopped to catch our breath when we began to notice something really wrong was afoot, there were two things wrong with this picture one Travis was missing and two the sun was going to rise in two hours.

"Guys where's Travis?" I asked

"I don't know" Jaycee replied looking out the window to the radio shack we were in but when there was no sign of him Jared and I decided to go and look for him but our search was cut short when the corpse of his dead body was walking around the building.

Chapter 6

This was really starting to piss me off my friends were dying, the city was going to be destroyed at noon and to top it all off a giant horde of zombies were heading this way so we couldn't escape.

"This is not how I'm going to die!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"No one was supposed to die this way!" Jaycee had said in a soft tone "Not Nicole, Cassie or Travis, It was a cruel twist of fate and if you could have changed it along time ago you probably would have but these things are meant to happen!" she finished just as the creatures had broken through the windows but not the bars.

"Well I hope you're right because the bars are starting to creak!" Jared exclaimed as we were running out the back door to the alleyway and to our only redemption.

Though we had barely escaped the attack in the Radioshack we had only one choice, it was like the zombies wanted us to go to the police station but why we had asked ourselves? If they wanted us to go to the police station it was almost like they wanted us out of the city!

Slowly we could see the sun rising which meant we had only a few hours left and then kaboom the city would be gone and we would be dead but if I could just get us out we would be alright.

A great mentor once told me that "It's not about the size of the person in the fight it's about the size of the fight in the person!" and looking back on that saying I finally accept that we still a chance to fight the zombies and escape.

Chapter 7

As the dawn was surely rising our fate was slowly sealing and the fate we were about to suffer, all that I could think was that we haven't seen any zombies in the past half hour and it was really creepy.

Though I had saved seven people four of us remained and it was very infuriating and made me want to kill many zombies myself but we needed to get to the police station and if I didn't then I just couldn't go on.

As we approached the police station it seemed that the zombies were in a different part of the city but on a closer glance they were in the library and in the civic center that was good for us because that meant we could run and get in the station right away with out any interruptions but with our luck someone would end up hurt and attracting the creatures and dooming us and I was right to suspect that we would end up that way because when I looked back the creatures were eating Jared and Jessica and that was a total bummer because now I wanted to really get out of this dead city.

If I had a penny for every time one of my friends died I'd be up to five cents now but there were more pressing actions to cover first "Jaycee move your ass if you want to live to see your next birthday!" I yelled while running

"I'm moving you bastard!" she retaliated but before she could get in the station she had tripped and sprained her ankle "Gary help me!" she screamed "If you don't I'm going to kill you my self!" running back out to help her I reached just before the nearest zombie could get to her. Like I said earlier I wasn't about to let her die it wouldn't end like this as we rushed up the stairs to get to the copter I looked back to see the shadows of the creatures appear just as we were taking off.


End file.
